


【立克】锁 （番外）  一食无忧

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [6]
Category: History系列 立克 History3圈套 立克CP
Genre: M/M, Other, 立克cp 同人番外同人 男男 History3圈套
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 立克cp 方杰克/赵立安 立克 赵立安/JACK
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Kudos: 4





	【立克】锁 （番外）  一食无忧

【立克】锁 番外 衣食无忧则一食无忧a

最近赵子警官发现一件神奇的事情。家里那位猛男最近貌似多了一个新的兴趣。  
那已经不知道是第几个平常的傍晚，下班回家的赵立安偶然发现屋子里空空无人，本该飘满房子的饭香也不见。

Jack 呢？满屋都没找见。不会又不辞而别了吧。虽然早就习惯，赵立安还是有点心里气气的，其实，主要是饿着肚子回了家却没有饭。失望的鼓着腮，坐在沙发。  
还是老话，再不开心也不能对不起自己的身体，于是自己跑到厨房找食材准备弄点吃的，却在此时，听到后院好像有动静。

Jack 翻墙回来了？！不对，声音不太利落，难道……进贼了？！突然提高警惕，悄悄地靠在后面的窗户，悄悄露头观察情况。  
没想到看到了让他十分震惊的一幕……  
Jack 这是……在翻土？！他要干嘛？  
知道不是进贼的赵立安总算是放下心，跑出去到后院。在Jack 身后几步的距离小跑起来，跑到Jack 身后直接跳到他的背上。Jack 稍稍一惊，面露喜色，斜着头看着一脸兴奋的赵立安。  
“回来咯？！已经这么晚了，我还没煮饭，抱歉。”Jack在感到背上重量的时候，便将手里的工具扔下，双手一把抓住盘上来的双腿。

“你在干嘛？翻土？院子里的杂草不是前两天才除过？”赵立安也斜着头，对着Jack的脸嘬了一口。  
“利用一下资源嘛，这么好的院子不能浪费呀，不然只空着长野草……”Jack 的话似乎别有深意。

其实还真是有原因的。记得之前案子没有结之前，Jack 抽空偷偷地回来看赵立安。当时有一句话让Jack 真真的在意了很久。  
“方杰克先生，你家后院好像长草了……”

于是自打住到赵立安的房子里，每每看到后院有杂草生出来，Jack 总是十分的不顺眼。杂草本身碍眼就算了，还加上有梗。Jack 决定，将后院占满，就像将赵立安的心填满，他就再也容不下别人。  
可是做点什么好呢？既然自己现在的使命是喂饱自家小个子，那不如就种菜好了。想到了就做，Jack 便直接开始行动。

又于是，最近，赵子便会经常见到这样的场景：一个前佣兵，经常出没在菜市场跟小广场，混迹在一群以中老年妇女为主力的群体里面，聊得热血沸腾，而且十分的讨大姐大妈们的喜欢。他这是搞哪样？赵子无论如何也想不通，这个佣兵是不是退役综合症，怪怪的。

赵立安生怕是因为自己太忙，最近都没有时间陪Jack，导致他们生活质量可能受到了影响，Jack 可能是……憋疯了？所以才这么不正常。不过以他的条件，小姑娘都会争抢，不用这么想不开吧？Jack 有恶趣味？呃……也不算难理解吧，毕竟他曾经男女不拘，对，曾经！呃，现在难道升等了，老少皆宜了？！这样想着，赵立安猛地甩甩头，觉得自己的想法实在是，比Jack 真的不正常还要不正常。可是常理来看也确实没法想通。于是他决定直接问，为了家庭和谐，赵立安抛开了不好意思，硬起了头皮，再说不出口也要说。

看着厨房里愉快的忙活的Jack，赵立安杵在餐桌，磕磕巴巴的半天才开口，“那个……最近……我有点忙……”所以忽略了你，抱歉。  
“哦~我知道啊，我明白，没关系。”Jack相当平静的回答，甚至注意力一直没有从手上的锅勺移开。  
“我是说，我最近很少陪你，担心你……会不会……会不会无聊……”继续试探。  
“嗯……就还好。”Jack依然家常一般是搭话，“没关系啦，你工作比较重要，我呢，可以自己找事做，你不用太担心，安心的上班。”

就是不知道你在找什么样的事做，所以才担心啊！  
可是赵立安无论如何还是不能直接讲出口。  
“哦~那……就还好……”赵立安声音越来越小。

很快饭菜上桌。一边吃着饭，赵立安时不时有一眼没一眼的看Jack。  
“怎么？”看多了还是会被发现不自然的。  
“你最近……都在做什么？”问出来了！  
Jack稍稍一愣，却只是笑着，“忙我该忙的事啊，现在还没有太多的成效，所以你不用在意，不要因为我分心哦~”  
这样讲，赵立安又没什么好说的了，说多了会不会被嫌弃婆妈多疑？赵立安再一次不敢多问，只能低头继续吃饭。  
套话失败。

这样一来，反而工作上难免分心了。  
坐在办公桌前玩着鼠标，没有目标的一下一下点击，桌面却什么也没有。  
到目前为止，赵立安对Jack没有任何原则性的怀疑，只是觉得他最近忙的有点怪怪的。到了下了班回家的路上，他才开始有了危机感，脑子里那根弦突然紧紧的崩起来，觉得事情可能大条了。

快到家的熟悉的路口，便见到了那个熟悉的身影。刚刚想要笑着冲过去却霎时停住脚步。Jack从一个路口拐出来的，但是，走的却是另一个与回家相反的路线。手里还拎着两个不小的袋子，他这是要去哪？  
好几天的好奇促使他偷偷的跟着Jack。远远的看着Jack转了好几个路口，然后朝着小巷子边的一个老房子走去。到了门口按下门铃。

嗯？这是谁的家？Jack不是从来都没有家？难道是新的据点？他又有新任务了？可是，他拿的大袋子是做什么的？还有，他一向是很小心的，怎么会把据点迁移到这么靠近人群的街道呢？而且是老房子，一看就不怎么牢固。言掩人耳目，更要考虑后防吧，这地方估计踹几脚都可能塌出个洞来，怎么以防万一的枪火？  
正想着，门打开，门口，出来一个面目清秀，看起来十分乖巧的男人，两个人有说有笑的，似乎很开心的样子。  
然后，男青年就拉了拉他的胳膊，将他带进了门里……

赵立安的脑子瞬间炸了。

晚上稍晚一些，急忙赶回家的Jack一进门就见到赵立安抱着手臂气噗噗的坐在沙发。  
“宝贝我回来了~”一边脱了鞋子，一边走到赵立安身边，坐下来拦腰搂住他就往怀里带。赵立安却一下子挣脱，然后转过身挪到了沙发边上，故意跟Jack保持一定的距离，质疑的看着。

Jack不明所以，只是愣了一下，依然保持着笑容，看着赵立安，“我回来晚了对不起嘛~”

【立克】锁 番外 衣食无忧则一食无忧b

面对Jack讨好的软言细语，赵立安并没有妥协，依然端着“正宫”架子，看着Jack，等着他继续他的说法。

“饿了吧？我这就煮东西，你稍等一下，很快。”Jack刚刚转身站起却听赵立安拒绝的言辞。  
“不用了，饱了。”  
“哎？！”Jack难得的觉得很神奇，一般如果真的有聚餐的话他也会提前讲的。只要没有讲，回了家一定是吵着肚子饿的，非要吃自己煮的东西才行。今天，这是哪一出？  
转过身看见赵立安平时很少出现的对于他来说很认真在”生气“的眼神，Jack心里多少有点数。  
“赵子，你是真的饱了？还是在说气话？好啦，我知道我回来晚了，我也道歉了，你说想吃什么，我马上开始煮，好不好？”

“你最近每天比我还忙，今天还忙到这么晚，在忙什么？”赵立安依然提着架子问道。  
“哦~我啊，先卖个关子。”Jack依然是讨好的哄着赵立安，却依然是没有解释，“先给你煮东西，吃饱了才有力气跟我撒气，我的小个子从来不会对不起自己的身体，对吧~”

本来赵立安还想硬挺一下的，一听到Jack的诱哄身体就诚实的“招了”，肚子咕噜噜的响了一个长串，一下子泄了气，刚刚的气势全无。  
心说好吧，算他了解自己。况且自己也没有什么实际性的证据，要是万一真的冤枉了他，那自己这没来由的气生的不是更尴尬了？主要是……真的是饿了。

对于这一点，赵立安一直觉得很不服气却很神奇。就好像自己的身体注定就很听Jack的话一样，本来都可以假装或者忍耐的事情，只要Jack说了自己不行了，自己还真的就受不了了；只要他说自己可以的，自己加油的话，很多原本自己认为做不到的事情，真的就可以了。是他太会心理暗示了，还是自己太过于依赖他？这就真的很神奇，虽然赵立安对于Jack对自己身体过于的了解实在是还有些不服气。

觉得神奇的可不止赵立安。Jack其实也一样。他机智敏捷从不屑跟脑回路“不同路”的人交集，却还是深深的被他的小个子时不时清奇的想法吸引着，每每都觉得新鲜。

这夜，赵立安居然又一次主动的直接上来跟Jack要，并且用自己的双腿为Jack测了个腰围。  
刚好第二天是公休，所以，赵立安并没有给Jack控制生理反应的机会。

然而第二天，赵立安还是不得不目送着这个刚刚还被自己硬留在被窝里赖到九点多的男人毫无疲惫感的起床穿衣下楼煮饭，并且抱他下楼吃饱，亲了又亲，然后自如的出门去。赵立安只能侧躺在沙发抓着抱枕出气。

这家伙怎么就不累呢！

赵立安还是要好好的考虑其他办法的，毕竟长此以往，吃不消的很可能是他自己。  
看来，还不如跟着他看看究竟呢。  
明说了，他也搞的神神秘秘的，不是很想答应。那就别怪自己暗里偷偷尾随了。  
世道轮回吗这是？怎么反而现在变成自己要跟踪他的地步了？他到底在忙些什么？每次一提就转移话题，肯定有问题！

这一天下了班，赵立安故意打给Jack告诉他自己加班，并且得到了Jack为他准备的便当。吃饱了，下班了，他便开始了自己的计划。  
一样的路口，一样的拐角街，赵立安蹲守没一会，果然Jack就出现在巷子口，依然是没有转到回家的路，而是转到了另一个路口。一路尾随，跟到了那个老房子。开门的还是那个清秀的年轻男人。  
这人到底谁啊！也不知道是天生的还是真的就是兴奋的，笑成那样要干嘛！赵立安来气了，鼓鼓的两腮像储满嘴食物的小仓鼠。死男人！哼！

本想不跟了，回家锁门，但是看着Jack进门去，实在是咽不下这口气，于是，他充分的发挥了自己的优势，灵活的攀了个后墙石堆，偷偷的露出半颗脑袋，观察着情况。  
别说，还真能听到个一二。也不知道是不是人的天生潜质，往往在面对自己听不懂的语言听不清的话的时候，只要是说坏话的，反而能懂。这不就是，这俩人有说有笑的，他居然能听到个大概。

这俩人坐在后院，是在挑种子？  
好你个方亮典！不安安稳稳的在家煮好饭等我，跑到别人家来帮人家种菜了！家里不是搞了菜园吗！刚刚种好还没长出来，怎么的不够过瘾还跑到别人家来给人家搭手来了！  
越想越气，噗噗的呼气吹起来墙顶边的灰土，怕被发现稍稍缩回头。

“唉……”男青年道，“你这么晚不回，你家里人不担心的？”  
“他今天加班，我给他准备了便当。”Jack一边挑着种子一边道。  
“可是……”男青年凑近Jack，声音放低，“他这次案子的嫌疑人，好像不是你就是我……”  
Jack哼笑了一声，“他可能在练习跟踪技术，跟踪别人的话会被当成变态的，跟着我就不奇怪了。”  
男青年忍者笑，“变态的是你吧，看来是你把人家带坏了。”  
“嗯，他随我。”玩笑一般说着还满脸幸福的笑容。  
“哈哈哈哈，跟着你真是可惜了！”男青年忍不住笑出声。

这俩人的笑声听在赵立安的耳朵里十分的刺耳。  
什么，跟着他可惜了？那你还跟着他！对，现在看来跟着他的确是可惜了！这家伙，看到好看的还真是都不顾男的女的！  
赵立安气得鼓鼓的，看着俩人有说有笑的，心里暗自下定决心，回家！锁门！就现在！  
于是转身跳下石堆。

【立克】锁 番外 衣食无忧则一食无忧c

Jack回家的时候，发现门口竟然贴了张纸条，上面歪歪扭扭的写着几个气急败坏的字体：不用开门了！我锁死了！不用进来了！今天吃饱了厨房不开火，浴室刚刚打扫好不方便占用，客厅沙发坏了不能坐，卧室不开放！请自便吧！  
无奈的扶额，果然是生气了呀。转到窗边看看亮着灯的二楼窗子，突然窗帘拉紧，灯光熄灭。呵呵？！盯着自己呢。

赵立安气呼呼的钻回被窝，调整着呼吸。他当然知道这样根本就阻止不了一个想进来的Jack，只要他想随时随地都能出现在自己面前的。  
然而，居然成功阻止了……  
Jack并没有出现在他面前。  
等了好久依然一片宁静祥和，赵立安一轱辘坐起来，裹着棉被露出两只眼睛瞪着黑暗的房间里窗户的方向。  
这样根本阻止不了一个想进来的Jack，除非他，不想进来。  
他……不想进来……

于是在赵立安此刻充满八点档剧情的脑内，生成了这样一幅画面：Jack见到自己的字条，果断的回去找他的”新欢“了，然后还有了留宿的借口，然后……煮饭给那个人，然后一起洗澡……然后……然后……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
拼命的甩着脑袋阻止自己的胡思乱想。  
没一会便又安静下来，蜷缩着抱着双腿，小脸埋进膝盖。  
所以，他就不想知道我为什么生气了？所以，他哄都不想哄了？所以，他腻了吗？所以，自己又是一个人了？

不知道想了多久，赵立安迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
窗外刮起风，吹着玻璃发出奇怪的响声。没多一会，雨点开始噼里啪啦的打着窗户。雨越下越大，狂风刮着雨点好像一把石子洒在玻璃上一般，响声在寂静的午夜格外的惊心。  
暴雨呀……  
赵立安醒来，却紧紧的闭着眼睛。自己多久没有独自度过这样的夜了。

那该死的红毛怪物现在，应该抱着那个人暖暖的挤在一起呢吧。想着想着，居然越来越想哭。自己是真的没用，哭个屁呀！不就一个男人吗！他走了就走呗！  
他走了……他走了，自己就……就……  
还是自己一个人吧，不想换别人……实在不想。  
终于眼泪夺眶而出，轻轻的抽泣。

一只手从身后伸出来，轻轻的将他的身体翻了过去。  
在赵立安懵懵的还没搞清状况的时候，手的主人轻轻的吻着他的脸，衔去了他泪。

“……J……Jack……你……没走……”赵立安抽泣着沙哑的道，满满的委屈。  
“我要走去哪？”Jack顺着赵立安的头毛，轻轻的安抚。  
“那你，怎么不进来……”这一句声音小小的。  
“你不是不让我进？”Jack的理由让赵立安没法反驳。  
“那……你怎么又进来了？”赵立安却依然要反驳的。  
“你不是需要我么？”赵立安还想说什么，Jack却啾了一下他的嘴巴阻止，“我收到了你用意念发送的求救信号。”

“噗！”赵立安擎着眼泪还是被逗笑了。  
终于确认自己的安全感回归的时候，赵立安往Jack的怀里挪了挪，“我问你哦！”糯糯的鼻音。  
“嗯……”静静的等待赵立安的质问。  
“你身边诱惑这么多，还什么样的都有，你到底喜欢男的还是女的呀！”Jack不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感觉赵立安说这句话有种破罐子破摔的感觉。

赵立安是真的在下决心了：看你怎么回答了，你如果是我的，那你就不能是”大家“的，只能是我的；如果你不是我的，那我……

“我喜欢你。”Jack丝毫都没有犹豫。  
安心之余，赵立安更加不避讳的直白的问了他的疑虑，“那，那个好看的男人是谁！”  
“嗯？哪个？”Jack故意的。  
“废话，装傻！就是你三两天就去他家的那个……”完了，赵立安一阵尴尬，暴露了。  
“所以你跟踪我？”Jack才不会告诉他自己早就发现了。  
不告诉，现在赵立安也恍然了，这家伙才是跟踪的专家，反跟踪的能力超强的他怎么会没有一点察觉？！

“呃……对呀！谁让你都不告诉我！”赵立安干脆豁出去了。  
“你不也撒谎？”Jack笑笑的并不生气。  
“什么？”赵立安没反应过来。  
“今天谁说要加班来着？”质问归质问，还是在赵立安的鼻尖上啾了一口。  
“呃……是我……”赵立安心虚，但马上又开始辩解，”那还不是因为你！你早跟我说好，哪还那么多事？“  
“因为我之前的作风不太可以，所以你到现在都不放心？”Jack道，“所以在你心里我还是坏人……”

“你欺负人……”赵立安说不过Jack只能凑上去轻咬了一口。  
“那个小陆啊，是个私家侦探来着。他三天两头就去看他奶奶。我呢，是去找他奶奶学习种菜的，所以我们两个都是去帮忙的。”Jack慢慢的解释，“本来我是想等过段时间菜种得像那么回事再告诉你的。”

“你为什么突然开始种菜了？”放下心的赵立安好奇的继续追问。  
“专门种给你的，奶奶不是说，你会衣食无缺么？我想用自己种的菜给你煮好吃的啊。”Jack依然耐心解释。  
“哈哈哈，你也不用到这个地步吧。”赵立安这回倒是开心了。  
“你不是总担心我闲来没事会出去乱撩么？那我就想办法做些事情来撩你咯～”Jack坏笑着，不自觉的还真的开始占便宜。

赵立安象征性的躲了躲，就任由这个“坏人”随心所欲了。  
“你一直以来的表现我都看着的哦～所以今后继续，你答应过奶奶，要让我衣食无缺的好好照顾我！”先傲娇一下。  
“好呀，”说着便翻身压上自己的小个子，“那照旧例，先喂饱我～”

“哎！我还没说你可以进来咧～”赵立安笑着躲闪。  
“可是每次我都是这样啊，你不是也挺喜欢的……”Jack哪肯罢手。  
“欸！来乱的哦！我打你哦！哦哟。痒！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“多来几次就习惯了啦……”  
“这么久还不是一样……”  
“你乖啦，乖乖的听话让我进来，我煮好吃的给你……”  
“你说的哦～说话算话！”  
“没问题哦！来吧宝贝！！”

一室壮观的豪景淹没在屋外的狂风暴雨中，却丝毫没有减退潮汐般的澎湃……

没过多久，赵立安如愿的吃到的Jack的劳动成果。  
而跟各路菜农大妈混熟的Jack，也开始研究起更多的蔬菜品种。  
看着院子里忙活的Jack，赵立安突然被自己的想法逗笑了。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿……怎么不再养个鸡鸭放个牛羊呢……那不就可以烧烤了……”

ending


End file.
